Doctor Who Unbound
by Son of Whitebeard
Summary: The War between the Sontarans, and the Rutans, maybe finally over. If one Rutan succeeds in becoming the Doctors doppleganger giving the sacred gift of regeneration to the Sontarans if their plan fails both races will die? Can the Doctor let that happen...
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who Unbound

Eleventh Hour

By Mathieu Leader

The Doctor ran from the cold he thought to himself _"I spent a whole lifetime on adventures flitting from place to place fighting foes great and small," _

The Doctor spoke nervously "_Perhaps I should have called myself the Hitchhiker that would have been great!" _then the Doctor stared at his overturned hand which began to glow orange then the Doctor collapsed on the roadside.

Around him spun the faces of his past companions Peri, Adric, Ace, Jo Grant, Ace, and Susan and Ian and Barbara as well as Susan and finally the Brigadier, as well as future companions he did not recognise they all became a grey blur.

As the Doctor lost consciousness he saw a faint blue light and heard the shrill shriek of sirens then the Doctor regained consciousness and grabbed a bronze Yale key in his pocket then pointed it at the end of alley now the TARDIS materialised the Doctor then sprinted inside.

The Doctor begun to convulse violently steam rose from everywhere in the TARDIS and he noticed his hands had become transparent and the TARDIS console cracked with a unearthly deep groan open revealing a multitude of thick orange tendrils which wrapped themselves around the Doctor forming a golden cocoon.

Then the cocoon flew midair hanging by a thin gold thread swaying gently.

Sometime later the cocoon fell with a thud the cocoon spilt. Then the Doctor fell from the cocoon still dressed in his brown overcoat with blue trousers with a red tie the clothing that belonged to his previous incarnation.

The Doctor stared at himself in the mirror instead of the thin angular face with brown spiky fringe was a chubby older lined face with wavy white wiry hair as well as a small white goatee. He also noticed that he had heavy lidded steely grey eyes and a long bridged nose. "I certainly look different but who I'm I," the Doctor spoke in a gruffer deeper voice

Then the Doctor went into the wardrobe in redressed himself in attire more befitting a man of his age. He now had a black bowler hat with a beige tailcoat with gold buttons and a green turtleneck as well as wearing circular rimless glasses and brown boots.

"Well its time to explore the TARDIS," the Doctor stared at the TARDIS it too had underwent a radical transformation instead of console room which had white coral like structures and a domed console. This had been replaced with a large wooden circular shaped room with a wooden panelled rectangular console with a blue glowing pyramid in the centre with miniature screens adorning the panel.

He staggered into a park and slumped himself against a tree. Then he lit a cigarette the Doctor eyes narrowed on a man with a mousy brown fringe with brown eyes on a bicycle. "Sir it's against the law to smoke in parks. Not to mention its bad for your health!" the man shouted

"Oh shut up lad. I'm a Doctor for goodness sake! and I have a binary respiratory system," the Doctor grumbled then the man rode into the park.

"Oh I suppose, you've come to tell me to recycle my cigarette. Well it's in the bin sonny." The Doctor moaned

"I've come to the park to relax I overheard your a Doctor what is your doctorate in?" the man asked curiously

"What's your interest in my doctorate?" the Doctor replied sternly

"Oh I'm a nurse at Leadworth General Hospital I've just come off my shift," the nurse spoke gleefully

"Well I study quantum physics, and to an extent biology, and theoretical physics, you might say I'm a renaissance man. Mr. Rory Williams what do you say to undertaking a residency under Dr. John Smith?" the Doctor spoke happily

Nurse Hurry up your education on universal understanding is about to begin..." the Doctor spoke manically with a big smile on his face

"Err what on earth are soldiers doing in the town ..." Rory stuttered pointed to road where soldiers wearing scarlet berets armed with guns then an elderly man with olive skin with a white beard with dark eyes walked with a cane walked up the path "My my Mr. Smith to what do I owe the pleasure?" the man asked curtly

"Brigadier what are UNIT doing in a suburb?!" the Doctor shouted

"Cracks Doctor they've been popping just about everywhere... They where relatively harmless, till an alien that assumes the forms of other people, have been spotted in the area. So we've been called in to remove the pest." The Brigadier spoke calmly

"Are you saying that this alien has teleported itself from this location via the crack?" the Doctor questioned the Brigadier briskly

"Hmm we believe that the cracks are pinpointed to one specific location which is the Cardiff Rift it has a higher degree of sentience than previously thought it appears to have reproduced in an asexual manner causing miniature rifts..."

Then the Brigadier gestured the Doctor to come into green van all the while Rory looked on in amazement.

Then Rory got onto his bicycle and sped down the road following the green van down the road as the van turned into the Army barracks.

Rory then got off his bike and his face paled as two armed guards in khaki came with loaded shotguns "What's your business here may I remind you boy trespassing is a criminal offence?" the guard questioned Rory sternly

"I'm Dr. Smiths intern wherever Dr. Smith goes I go!" Rory exclaimed panicking

The soldiers nodded in agreement and waved kindly to Rory then Rory walked across the tarmac driveway till he reached a large brick building and knocked the door.

Then the elderly man known only as the Brigadier answered the door "May I ask if I'm not too rude who are you and what are doing on the here on the barracks?" the Brigadier asked kindly

"Well I've undertaken a residency with Dr. Smith..." Rory stammered excitedly

"Ah so the Doctor at last has a companion it's about time he had some male company I thought he was going a bit sissy," the Brigadier laughed and let Rory inside the temporary HQ.

"So what kind of regiment are you aliens don't exist?!" Rory spoke tersely

"Oh my young man your employer is an alien Dr. Smith a well respected citizen in our universe," spoke the Brigadier with pride in his eyes shone with happiness

Rory shook his head in disbelief and the Brigadier chuckled then the Brigadier asked slyly "Did he ever say anything out of the ordinary?"

"Only, that he had binary respiratory system. But I thought he was drunk or high on weed, because of the odd shape of his cigarette and his stooping stature..." Rory blushed embarrassed

"He's in my office," the Brigadier smirked

Then Rory and the Brigadier entered a grey office with a wooden desk sitting with his legs up was the Doctor drinking a glass of gin.

"Ah excellent my companion has arrived I guess some exposition is in order." Then the Doctor rummaged in his pocket revealing some photographic headshots.

Then he placed the ten other photos of headshots on the table and had a thin silver screwdriver with a glowing orange light and a glowing golden Yale key.

"That man with the scarf and curls looks deranged. Then the man in the leather looks like a skinhead and the man in the overcoat looks like an undergraduate student," commented Rory with interest

"Yes all these chaps are all me. I'll never forget that time when my Ninth self sided with Arthur Scargill and my Third self sided with Tebbit they got into a tussle and I felt bruised and battered for days." The Doctor spoke woefully clasping his hands on his ears. Then he nodded his head in disapproval.

Then the Doctor pointed the key at the wall and in a glowing white light materialised a dark blue police box.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Rory exclaimed in disbelief

"TARDIS Time – Relative – Dimensions – In – Space or in laymen's terms a time machine that I purloined serendipity shone upon me that day!" the Doctor reminisced fondly

Then the Doctor and Rory and the Brigadier went inside and then the TARDIS dematerialised.

They arrived in the console room "Doctor you are a tad overweight perhaps a man of your age should be considering your health maybe undertaking a diet."Rory interjected with concern

"Oh I don't need a diet boy I have a Tissue Compression Eliminator in the cupboard guaranteed instant liposuction." The Doctor answered grumpily

Then the TARDIS stopped abruptly and then Brigadier crept upon the Doctor, and then swung his cane violently knocking the Doctor to the ground.

Then Doctor saw the Brigadier's arm melt into thick green ooze which stuck to the console then the ooze leapt off the console and contorted itself into a vaguely human shape then solidified into the earlier incarnation of the Doctor with a brown jacket with a blue shirt with a long brown fringe.

"Why did you change into an earlier version of me?" the Doctor asked perplexed

"Its quite simply really nobody knows that you died on Earth Doctor. Such a dingy backwater planet owned by hairless apes. After all the universe knows who I am, but as for you the universe would not have a clue."

But Rory knows who I am?" the Doctor pleaded frightened

"I see nobody else here seems your neural pathways are faulty dare I say dementia!" the creature who assumed the form of the Doctor grimly spoke pointing to the corner where Rory was and true to the creatures words there was indeed nobody there.

The Doctor began to sob uncontrollably "Senile of all the days I could go into senility why was it this regeneration..." the Doctor shuddered in between sobs

Then the Doctor composed himself "I have two questions to ask Rutan why you went to this all this trouble to have me on the ropes moreover where the Brigadier is?" asked the Doctor with mounting concern

"Oh the Brigadier is fine I managed to copy his image from an old television recording I picked up on my transmitter. You are quite familiar with the war we have with the Sontarans, however the High Warminster Aries leading the Sontaran fleet has given the opportunity for truce if somebody was able to replicate a Time Lords regenerative capability the war would be over." The creature spoke harshly

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THE SONTARANS WON'T BETRAY YOU!" the Doctor exclaimed in anger his face reddening with rage

"The war has gone far too long our resources are next to nothing we would not want to go the same way as your race did utterly extinct it is both our races Eleventh hour." The creature spoke sadly with a single purple tear in the corner of its eye

Hope you like my latest fictional piece please do comment on my AU Version of the 11th doctor and the situation?


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Who Unbound

Chapter Two

By Mathieu Leader

The TARDIS sped off zooming through the time vortex and the Doctor now his back now hunched in pain.

"Everything has a time and place Rutan 547 The Time Lords my people died and tried to preserve themselves at a terrible cost restarting time making existence itself unrecognisable." The Doctor spoke sternly

The Rutan who had assumed the form of the Doctor's previous incarnation merely grinned and chuckled

Then the TARDIS stopped

Then the Doctors doppelganger ferried the older wearier Doctor out and a dark brown stocky creature in silver armour came he had a wispy white goatee and black eyes carrying a gold trident came towards him.

"DOCTOR WE MUST ATTACK ON THE DECREE OF Warminster Aries!" The creature spat angrily

The old creature furiously jabbed his trident tearing the Doctor's doppelganger's blue jacket "SILENT Corporal Wahl. I'm Rutan 547 Envoy of the Everlasting Empress," the now green gaseous vapour commanded cruelly

"Sorry Sir, Wahl did not mean to disgrace the harmonious coalition," said Corporal Wahl his cheeks tinged with green like moss due to embarrassment

"But to avoid any embarrassment ferry this inmate to the holding cell before being handed other to trial by the Warminster's," spoke 547 coolly

"But I have to raise a concern who is exactly this old person?" questioned Wahl curiously

"In actuality this person is a fugitive called Koschei he did a great disservice for committing the gravest sin a conscientious objector in the Last Great Time War." 547 spoke coolly

"A Time Lord refused to battle is unworthy of being bestowed a title of great nobility, so we learn the art of war in order to emote love in the name of our twin gods Perun and Tyr with knowing war only then is to come peace," Wahl spoke gloomily

Then Wahl grabbed the Doctor and ferried into a cell with red lasers for bars and then the Doctor saw in the corner a crying brown creature in ruined black armour he had a silver bracelet on.

"You must be that wanted criminal Koschei that eccentric lecturer that lived at the end of the universe trying to secure a way to free the dying universe to find a newfound one the Shadow Proclamation thought your race was dead and buried." The Sontaran sobbed

"Hmmm yes it appears my Sontaran cellmate. You have mistaken me for a classmate's pet project my name is John now then a Sontaran criminal is unheard of why have you been prosecuted?" the Doctor spoke coldly

"You see I was once a respected reconnaissance operative Strax the Searcher, I uncovered something horrible you see the Everlasting Empress of the Rutan Empire had in storage some DNA belonging to Achilles the Angered. The legendary Sontaran battle commander whose rage slain eight star systems single-handedly, but mysteriously disappeared during a battle with the Rutans it has become apparent that our progressive leader Aries and Achilles are one in the same being that Aries is a clone of Achilles such a prized specimen of genetics is unworthy of the process of rebirth. In accordance the Second Commandment of Perun never a Sontaran who is of the most powerful warmongering capability must not be deemed diminished by cloning." Strax forlornly sighed

So I once known as Strax the Searcher now I'm Strax the Traitor but I and a few troopers have formed a countermovement called The Truth Group we shall setup a way of stopping this abomination of the new race forming." Strax glowered grimly

"Hmm yes I will be conscripted into your cause just a second." The Doctor smiled pointing his sonic screwdriver at the wall to which it the wall vanished.

Now the Doctor and Strax crawled through the wall along the air vent as Strax stared back at the renewed wall.

Then the Doctor and his alien companion jumped and the Doctor pulled out a gold ring and placed on his finger and rubbed the blue jewel now the Doctor and his compatriot became invisible in a white flash of light.

"Why are we invisible Doctor?" asked Strax puzzled

"I have not worn this ring for what seems like lifetimes but we're invisible so we can do stealth Strax my friend, the Doctor spoke jollily

Then they continued across the long corridor and Strax pressed a black button on his chest panel and a blue beam of light shot out

Then Strax replied sternly "I have tracked the location of 547 here's down there!" Strax pointed his stubby brown finger down through the grate.

Then Strax tossed the grate away allowing for a clear passage and then they both descended on the ridge and then they both saw 547 as he was when he assumed the form of the Doctors previous incarnation.

Then 547's brown eyes narrowed in annoyance then withdrew a sonic blaster that was a small silver flat rectangular device which shot out a strand of electricity which hit the Doctor directly to which the Doctor fell to the floor convulsing violently now an orange hue came over the Doctor thus leaving Strax looking scared his skin that was brown was now lightened to beige due to fear.

Then orange tendrils that came from the Doctors torso now these tendrils's stretched onto 547 now looking frightened reducing his form to that of the Rutan's natural form of a slimy green orb and the tendril's retreated back to the torso as the tendrils criss-crossed remaking Strax's fellow captive John as he once was.

Then John got up looking confused and bewildered "This is the first regeneration I've had where I lived twice in the same body how queer." John spoke curtly

Then a shrill siren sounded as the thick viscous oily gold fluid from the metallic vats where drained revealing tall malformed Sontaran skeletons with a new emerald green exoskeleton these the Doctor thought where the Rutan Sontaran hybrids Strax spoke of not having quite matured to a liveable status.

Then the green orb squelched and disappeared from sight

"It seems you're a Time Lord and at least the birthing process of this impure abomination of a race has stopped but I fear there are other birthing hubs on the Empire's worlds." Strax muttered fearfully

I cannot stop to be your adjutant Strax, this affair is yours not mine I prefer the companionship of humans..." chattered the Doctor sounding scared

"Don't be xenophobic John don't you want to plunder the spoils of war!" Strax spoke cheerily

"I must be relieved of my duties combat stress yes... yes... trauma so long farewell my friend." The Doctor panicked fleeing along the cold corridor

Then the Doctor pointed the Yale key at the wall and the TARDIS materialised again and the Doctor was inside his ship again.

He was hyperventilating "I've been in too many fights I should really let others stand up for themselves which is what I'm doing so its not too bad people or aliens must held themselves accountable for their actions be independent not dependent on I the Doctor." The Doctor shuddered

"Dr. Smith it's surprising how cowardly you are considering I'm now in you company as a companion spoke a youngish man with a brown fringe

"Rory your not real you don't exist the Rutan told me so the alien who hijacked my ship pretending to be my old colleague the Brigadier?" jabbered the Doctor in fear

"Look I've not been entirely honest with you..." Rory spoke nervously pulling a blue backpack off his back which he unzipped revealing a piece of paper

The Doctor snatched the paper in big bold letters it formed one word

**TORCHWOOD **

"Torchwood as in the Torchwood institute it was decommissioned after the 456 invasions and Miracle Day?" the Doctor panicked

"I'm not a member of Torchwood I'm affiliated with a man that sums up the definition of longevity he came with a man from America called Canton he said that I must meet you to accompany your travels ahead."

How come you disappear and reappear intermittently?" asked the Doctor softly

"Vortex Manipulator but by the by I have other business to attend to with creepy silver automatons from the Earths twin," Rory spoke kindly

Then he dissolved in a white spiral of light

**To be continued...**

How Canton and the man with longevity came to know Rory and why do they want Rory to accompany him?

What is the outcome of the Sontaran genocide?

Post your theories below?


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Who Unbound

By Mathieu Leader

Chapter 3

Rory was on his break in his 6th form and enjoying a cup of tea and some biscuits till he was interrupted by a knock at the door a broad shouldered bald man with an unshaven face and dark eyes he was in his late fifties and wore a high collared white suit.

"Ah Rory Philip Williams if I'm not mistaken my name is Canton Delaware the III of the U.S Department of State in conjunction with the CIA I'm here to inform you that you have been bequeathed a scholarship to study medicine as well this your fees paid for by Professor Niall Bowman."

"I don't know what to stay?" Rory stammered in surprise

"Don't say anything sonny I guess some exposition is in order." Canton sternly answered Rory's query

"Professor Bowman is an eccentric guy, and wanted you to undertake your studies but the kindly often absent minded professor has one small stipulation you must accompany Bowman's cousin Dr. John Smith an Englishman who is a reclusive person in need of company." Canton spoke slowly he continued in this tone.

Also Professor Bowman's collective work and that of his cousin's scientific research is highly classified. As they respectively both worked as freelance scientific advisors for both the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, a covert group under the umbrella of organisation of the United Nations that deals with experimental sciences and its British counterpart which is called Torchwood which Dr. Bowman as well as Dr. Bowman's father worked in since both groups inception." Canton muttered

"As you are going to accompany Dr. Smith in its endeavours its best for you to be an intern at both organisations British Divisions to grasp some rather groundbreaking concepts in the field of science." Canton looked unsure at the young inept teen that stood in his presence his eyes alight with curiosity.

**3 months later Torchwood Three Cardiff**

"So you're intimating that Professor Bowman his father and also his cousin are in fact the same individual?" asked Rory

"Yes the Doctor otherwise known as the Professor Bowman is an alien who is capable of renewing his life an unknown number of times with differing personalities such as his Fourth life for instance a Bohemian polymath whereas his current incarnation can be construed as a bit cantankerous and is regarded as an oddity even amongst his selves." Replied Canton smoothly

"So when did you meet these other Doctors?"

A furtive glance came across Canton's face as a timeless memory came to ahead...

"Who are you?" nervously asked a man wearing a striped scarf with brown corkscrew curls

"My boy I was going to ask you the same thing?" questioned an elderly man with a mop of untidy white hair wearing a frilly scarlet smoking jacket

"You know what I think I know who we are?" asked a short man wearing a Panama hat in a Scottish accent

"Who are we then?" replied the man with corkscrew curls

"We are the Doctor somehow our TARDIS's have bee preordained to this locale by some force whatever it is..." the Doctor glowered darkly

"Well we could be here for sometime anyone got any snacks?" asked the smoking jacketed Doctor grumpily

Then the Doctor who wore a scarf grinned like a Cheshire cat "I have some Jelly Babies if anyone is interested." Cheerfully perked up the Doctor

Then suddenly the three doctors stared as the elevator opened a youthful American dressed in a pinstripe jacket came across the white carpet he spoke coolly "My name is Canton Delaware the III of the CIA, I've been told to brief you lot as you might know what and why their are all these new statues in New York as well as folks vanishing anywhere and at anytime."

"I thank you for briefing us sir and these stature are of unearthly origins which they are known by the name of the Weeping Angels as whenever they appear people mourn their losses after the Angels have made them vanish for good." The white haired Doctor commanded

"You shall be hence forth known by your codenames Curly for your hair, Ness because you're Scottish, and Solider as you always stand to attention," Canton spoke briskly pointing first to the curly haired Doctor then the Doctor whom wore the hat and then the jacketed doctor.

"Why do we need codenames?" curiously asked the curly haired Doctor

"B-E-C-A-U-S-E another of your race by the name the Monk is at work with these angelic entities we don't want you to be comprised whilst facing these terrible foes." Canton shuddered

"That overzealous zealot what's he doing here!" groaned the Doctor with an umbrella

Why in the name of Omega who is wise and merciful, why would he engage in alliance with an ancient species from the Darkest Times the curly haired Doctor thought with interest

"It's simple I the femme fatale detective Melody Malone have deduced the reason as to why the Time Lord whom completed his seminary that why he named himself the Monk who has lapsed in faith towards our Divine Fathers Omega and Rassilion." Said a lady in red smoking a cigarette

At the sight of the mysterious curvy Puerto Rican looking woman with dark black ringlets the Doctors faces reddened with infatuation.

"Mrs. Malone please do inform us on the reason why?" stammered the oldest Doctor in embarrassment

The Detective called Melody Malone went off the brown couch sidled over to the eldest of the Doctors and had begun to massage the Doctors shoulders and she whispered seductively in the eldest ears "He wants the whole of time to himself."

"Much like how I want the whole to time to be spent together with just you and me," Melody licked her lips and smiled cheekily

Canton watched in a mixture of amusement and horror as the eldest doctors face swelled and reddened till he looked like a tomato his ears billowed steam like a cartoon characters watching the Doctors face deflate to its normal proportion.

The Doctor carrying the umbrella "This is why arousal in a Time Lord is not a pleasant scene," muttered the Doctor slyly

"So let's do a head count so we have 7 4 and 3 with us," muttered Melody

"I have a question is this harlot with you Delaware?" asked the 4th Doctor annoyed

"That is no way to speak to your wife sweetie, I'm a private detective helping him with this case talked to him about all of you ..." Melody hissed with anger

"Oh really from my perspective this marriage has not happened yet! And from what I know of the future it's a glorified estrangement at best." The 4th Doctor murmured angrily

The 7th Doctor interjected "Alas you also died saving this wee lassies pompous arse so by technicality Malone you're not a wife but a widow."

Malone merely glared coldly at the two doctors

"That's not very chivalrous to the nice young lady who's helping us in our plight." The 3rd Doctor curtly replied

"Chivalry died with your incarnation you uptight dick!" exclaimed the 7th doctor with glee

"Is that so?" came a brisk stern voice from the corner of the room as the elevator opened once again a stocky man with grey wavy hair with a white wiry goatee whom wore a black bowler hat and wearing a brown shirt with red braces adorning the front

"Who are you Mr.?" questioned Canton

"I too am the Doctor but a Doctor for the future the Eleventh one. I heard myself bickering also I managed to use the Chameleon circuit to impersonate the lift and I brought another pair of hands my young apprentice Mr. Rory Williams." The 11th Doctor said

Then on cue came Rory struggling sweating carrying many briefcases and placing them upon the floor all piled up.

"I took the liberty of packing my wears and money if this eventuality where to arise which it would." The 11th Doctor announced grandly

"Oh great you always like to plan ahead you certainly lived up to the Lord part of your title as Time Lord compared to the rest of me," glumly said the 7th and 4th doctors in unison

"Oh come now can I not have a sense of refinement in my incarnation." The 11th Doctor spoke with a sense of entitlement

Even I have to admit you are a bit snobby," the 3rd Doctor spoke in disbelief

Then Rory chuckled

"Often with age experience," Rory spoke sarcastically

The 11th doctor scowled bitterly

"Every generation has its issues!" exclaimed Rory with excitement

For the first time in a while all of the room fell silent as the Doctors all nodded in agreement at Rory's wise words.


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Who Unbound

All characters and universe of Doctor Who are owned by the BBC

Chapter 4

Rory stood in shock and horror as he stood shivering in pure fear as the entire courtyard was filled with statues of the 4th 7th and 3rd Doctors where all standing with faces of abject horror but his own Doctor Eleven was nowhere to be seen.

Then the figure of River Song sauntered in "It appears the Angels have taken the Doctors therefore making them into them," she said sadly

"But how can this be we only left the hotel a moment ago?" Rory grumbled annoyed

"They are creatures of time they can manipulate the flow of the timeline in many ways in stealth so it's likely that they pushed time literally drowning the Doctors in the oncoming ripple of time."

"If that's the case then Songstress where is that grumpy sod who happens to be our Doctor?" Rory talked back angrily

"He could be anywhere he wants. Compared to his other selves who resolve problems he leaves them unresolved which can be problematic to say the least. The Monk I guess has won by forfeit so the Earth shall be set in stone." River replied curtly

"But where is our Doctor?" Rory moaned

The TARDIS whooshed off into the Time Vortex with the Doctor asleep on the floor and the TARDIS landed in a cold alleyway.

A great thunderous thud knocked on the door then the door slid open a revealing an androgynous looking man who wore fishnet stockings. he wore a grey Donkey jacket and had a silver crucifix earring lodged in his left ear lobe the man had golden strawberry blond feathered hair was also wearing black eyeliner and had a wispy moustache "Are you alright chap you look terribly unwell?" the man asked kindly

"No I'm not I only recently regenerated. More importantly only I as the Doctor can access the TARDIS how on earth or any planet including Rigel 7 get in here?"

"Well you're not going to believe this. But I'm the Doctor but there's not just me sunshine, a few days ago there where other Doctors here as well." The effeminate Doctor replied curtly

"But I already had an adventure with me and me, and me? The Doctor implored perplexed at this arrangement

"Well with the Great Intelligence messing with the Doctors timeline as suspected from other such temporal experiments new doctors will be spawned after all these Doctors are a defence mechanism when a Time Lords temporal integrity is threatened by a threat fiddling with the very core of his DNA and chronological body clock ." The effeminate doctor replied softly

"Uh huh," the Doctor murmured thickly

**The end **

Story notes

So concludes my series with my alternate eleventh doctor and be sure to see a possible fic called the Other Doctors involving very different incarnations of the Doctor unlike those previously seen them before.

The transvestite Doctor if this where to be played in the real world would be by Eddie Izzard and he once speculated to be 9th Doctor and this Doctor is an alternate Third Doctor/Antibody Incarnate:

An antibody incarnate is a living immune cell that is formed when a Time Lord is in mortal peril when incapable of triggering a regeneration then if the Time Lord in question dies the antibody takes it place or sometimes when under extreme pressure a Time Lord also creates an incarnate which is capable of performing a task which is the Doctor is not.

It is in my mind that John Hurts incarnation is an incarnate and in the events of my interpretation of the Name of the Doctor the original Doctor damaged by messing his timeline created these alt doctors.


End file.
